Careful what you wish for
by Puzzlechu
Summary: a simple cliche involving drugs, rape, sadistic boy friends, and if you squint, a life lesson :D  a hanaxrin fic becuase lets face it, it's the only pairing with a flower on top *wink wink*  loooong one shot leading to a short lemon. Flames are expected


**A/N: Alright so HERE I AMMM, and damnit this is my third time trying to submit this crap i call writting 8U. Any way, this is a Hana x Rin story, since this pairing gets less love than both the characters combine... which isnt alot in the first place**

**WARNING:**** This is a BOY x BOY fanfic. YAOI. LEMON. BOYSMEX. BOYS DOING THE DIRTY DIRTY. Is that enough warning? Becuase thats all your gonna get. Flames will be used to burn your house down, along with combustible lemons.**

**SPEAKING of lemons.. Seeing as this is my first lemon ( not to mention my first bleach fan fic ever) reviews and critiques are more begged for than welcomed. Any way enjoy 8D**

**_edit: sorry for how long it is. its suppose to be a one shot, not a two or three shot which annoys me to no end.. any way, enjoy the horrid writting xD_**

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned bleach, it would down right suck... why?... have you SEEN my writting? no seriously, why are you even here? RUN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Careful what you wish for..<strong>

Other than being the 'most bullied kid in the world' Hanataro didn't have any complaints about his life as a shinigami. Sure, he wasn't that strong, but he was able to help people and save lives. Sure he didn't always get to be in the spot light (hell, no one even remembered his name) but he was able to enjoy a peaceful job cleaning around the Seireitei. And yeah there's that thing about being the most bullied member of the most bullied division, squad four. But he was under the most respected and beautiful squad captain there is and to him the pros out weighed the cons. So when Rin Tsubokura of squad twelve came to him one day and asked for a date it just added to that ever growing list. He's always had a little crush on the researcher since they've been to the human world, and those feelings only grew as the little sweet lover insisted they hang out more often once they got back to the soul society. He tried to deny his feelings, but he couldn't help the heat the spread across his cheeks every time he saw the Rin running over to him with all sorts of sweets jumping around in his pocket.

At first he wanted to keep the relationship a secret. He was still pretty unsure about how the whole boy liking boy idea was going to affect both their divisions, but that all got flushed down the toilet once Isane caught them kissing in an alley ( which pretty much sucked seeing as that was their first kiss too.) She vowed to keep it a secret, but she made the mistake of telling Unohana- taichou while a certain pink haired menace peeking in.

What a surprise it was the next day to wake up to Yachiru running around the Seireitei singing 'Flower and Rin-Rin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G'. Of course Hanataro was a nervous wreck that whole day, but Rin didn't seem to care at all. Turned out Mayuri Kurotsuchi had better things to do than care about the personal business of one of his unseated members. Even better, people out side of their usual company had trouble deciding who was a boy or a girl any way, so once again not being in the spotlight has its advantages.

Yep, life was great for the little flower. He didn't have a worry in the world. That is until…

" W-W-Whaaat?" Hanataro stood and practically fell off the roof top he was sitting on that night while his sweet loving lover looked at him with his big innocent looking eyes.

"I said how come we haven't had sex yet hana-kun?" My how those eyes can lie…

" R-Ri-Rin! That's… I mean… W-whaaat?" Hanataro was baffled. Where did this even come from? They've only dated for about five or six months! Okay so maybe he was holding back a little, but some people don't have sex until they're married!

Rin's features changed to show his annoyance. "You heard me hana-kun. All the other couples get to have sex! Look at Matsumoto and Hisagi! They did it after going out one night!" He said pointing to some imaginary space.

" B-But Rin-chan-"

"No buts! I wanna have sex!" Rin yelled out loud enough to catch a few passerby attention. Hanataro quickly dropped back down to his upset boyfriends' side and put a hand on his mouth. "Shh not so loud!" Rin growled into Hanataros' hand as he attempted to glare at his withholding lover. (Of course, him being as adorable as he is, Hanataro had to hold back the urge to huggle him right then) Hanataro looked to the side for a moment trying to come up with a way to weasel out of this discussion. Maybe he could convince Rin that it was dangerous for them to have sex… but he knew that Rin wasn't dumb enough to fall for that. Maybe he could say that he's celibate? No… he's pretty sure that wouldn't work by this point.

He was jostled from his thoughts when he felt the assistants' hand gently remove his own from its place on the said boys mouth and held it.

"Hanataro… "

_Uh oh…_

" Why don't you wanna have sex with me? Is it me? Is it because I'm a boy…"

"N-No of course not! " Hanataro said, snapping his gaze back to his little scientist.

"Then what is it? Please tell me…" Rin said as kissed his flowers palm before putting it to his cheek. Hanataro gulped. He could never deny Rin anything when he got like this. That soft, pitiful voice… Those big pleading eyes… oh those eyes. So beautiful and brown… some times he wondered how something so innocent looking can make it in a division known for its _peculiar_ members.

Hanataro sighed. He knew this was a losing battle the moment Rin said his name. He looked at his sweet lover and smiled as he caressed his cheek. " If it really means that much to you, Rin- chan," The medic started. " We can… Uh.. We can… H-h-have. _s-ex_." He cleared his throat after his voice diminished into a squeak at the very end.

" Really hana-kun?" Rin said clasping his hands together looking as though some one had just baked him a cake with all the toppings and frosting he could eat. He squealed and practically pounced on Hanataro, hugging him tightly around the neck when the said medic nodded.

Well at least there was an upside to this. Despite all the trouble he may have to go through, he always loved making his boy friend happy…once again the pros out weight the cons.

"So are we doing it tonight?"

Damn those cons…

Rin let go and looked at Hanataro after silence was the only response he received.

"U-uh… Why don't we… Um… Wait until-"

"What? No! I don't wanna wait!" Rin whined "You said we were gonna have sex and I want it tonight!" .

"R-Rin-chan please! Not so loud!"

"No! I'm not kidding around _hanataro_…" Hanataro jerked back when he heard the sudden malice drip from Rin's words. He looked up to see those sweet big brown eyes become dark with an evil intent as Rin came within millimeters of his face. "Were going to have sex whither you. Like. It. Or. _Not_." He stressed his words in a hiss before suddenly standing up and jumping from roof to roof until he was out of the medics' sight.

The said medic just sat there for a second taking in what just happened.

His boy friend… The sweet, cute, fun, loving boyfriend…Basically just threatened to _rape_ him.

Suddenly Rins' placement in the twelfth division seemed a little more fitting.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hanataro was weary for the next few days. He managed to sneak back to his room in the fourth division barracks that night but he barely slept a wink due to rather vivid nightmares ( all of which involved a sadistic Rin and the torture of a certain organ.) The poor medic sighed as he disposed of the final pile of trash from his last alley of the day. He looked at the sky, the sun was just making its way pass the horizon, dying the Seireitei in its red glow. He felt a pang of longing as he remembered meeting up with Rin around this time to watch the sun set and the moon rise. "Maybe… I should just apologize… yeah…" Hanataro mumbled to himself. He put away all of his cleaning supplies before starting to make his way to the twelfth division barracks, only to be told by Akon that Rin was no where to be found.

"Actually, we haven't seen him since this afternoon." he said, glancing up from a pile of papers in his hand. "He's been acting strange for the past couple of days though. Ever since he requested permission to borrow some ingredients from the lab and shut him self up in a room… He's lucky Kurotsuchi- taichou is out on a mission or his absences could have called for punishment…" Hanataro gulped a bit at this information. It wasn't the mention of Mayuri's punishments that sent a nervous shiver down his spine. Oh no, he was used to the captain and his oddities. But it was the fact that Rin had been diligently working on something… Something that he knew would not turn out good for him.

"Yamada-san?" Akon called out to the drifting medic as he saw the horrified expression creep onto his face.

"a-ah… I-I-its nothing. Sorry for I-interrupting you." With a quick bow He turned and shunpo'd away.

" Wait Yamada-.. Uh.." Akon looked on as the medic suddenly left. He sighed and shook his head before returning to the paper work in his hand. "I'll just stay out of this one…"

Hanataro felt bad about suddenly leaving the scientist after he was polite enough to answer his questions, but the sudden need to go to his room and hide in the cupboard over powered his usual mannerism. It wasn't long before the jumpy (and now thoroughly exhausted) boy made it to his room, his safe haven from all the cons that tried his sanity everyday. He took his key and unlocked the door before taking a grateful step into his small room. He almost allowed himself to smile in relief when..

" Hi Hanataro.." He practically screamed and jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice from behind him.

" R-r-r-rin! " He managed to gasp out as he clenched his chest. He didn't even sense his reiatsu! How the hell did he even get in here! As if to answer his internal question Rin held up a ring of keys.

_Oh crap.._

" I was waiting all day for you to come home, _Hana-kun" _ Rin said as he closed in on his shivering boyfriend. The said medic felt his knees wobble under him when Rin said his name. It slid off his tongue like the poison off a snakes fang mixed with something Hanataro was too bashful to say. He jerked when he felt a hand slip down his hakama to grab his-

"_A-Aaah.._"

" Your going to have sex with me _Hana-kun_ and your going to _like _it" Hanataro shivered as Rin whispered seductively into his ear while tightening and loosening his grip on the medics now hardening member. His breath hitched when he felt a warm tongue flick his earlobe before making its way down his neck  
>"Mmh.. R-Ri-Rin-chan.. Cut that- <em>a-AH!<em> Cut that out!" He head a small '_Oof' _ as he suddenly pushed his eager lover off of him.

" _**Hanataro.. **_" The said boy practically growled at the rejection causing Hanataros' heart to leap into his throat. He's never seen Rin act like this before! And that look.. That hungry look in his eye..

The 7th seat cringed when he saw Rin start to move and shut his eyes expecting the worse, but when nothing came he opened an eye to peek at his livid lover only to be sprayed in the face with some kind of agent.

" AGH " He cried out and tried rubbing his eyes before his head began to swim and he had to brace himself against the door for balance. He tried to talk, but all he could manage was a bunch of incoherent mumbles.

All he remembered was a wide grin on Rins' face before everything blacked out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Ugh… my head.. What just happened.._

Hanataro groaned as he slowly started to recover from he impromptu nap. He wanted to open his eyes, but his disoriented senses and churning stomach made him reconsider. Instead he laid there trying to asses his situation . First, he identified the fact that he was laying on his back, due to the change in gravity that was causing him so much torment. Second, it was chilly.. _very _chilly, meaning either the window was open or he was naked… he hoped it wasn't the latter. Soon the fuzz in his brain started to clear as he remembered why he had suddenly lost consciousness in the first place. Hanataro eyes suddenly shot open when he felt some questionable sensations coming from below his waist confirming his fears. He looked around frantically as his head swam in confusion and panic but when he tried to move his hands he felt the restraints halt him while also feeling a dull pain behind him as he laid on his rope bound hands. He was about to scream for help before he heard a familiar giggle.

He looked down to see Rin in nothing more than an open shitagi*, licking at the tip of his already leaking member. "a-anh…"

Rin perked up at the small sound that erupted from his captor before smiling at him. " Ohh hana-kun your finally awake?"

" Ha.. R-rin.. What are you.. _oooh…"_ Hanataro groaned as Rin slipped the tip of poor medics length in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive area. The captive tried hard to fight the urge to just give in to the pleasure, but there was a burning sensation that was nagging at every cell in his body. The burning intensified as Rin started taking in more of his member at a rather painfully slow rate.

Rin inwardly chuckled as he watched his bounded prize shiver jerk with each subtle movement of his tongue. He moaned lightly, the vibrations causing the medic to gasp and buck his hips, but a firm set of arms kept him in place. Hanataro made him wait so long for this, it was only natural that Rin get some payback.

Wrapping his hand around the base, he started to slowly bob his head up and down . Hana's little pants and specks of sound began to grow in volume as he felt the heaven that was Rins' mouth work its magic.

" Hah… Hnnnh R-rin chan.. Where did you.. " he paused as a tremor went up his spine when Rin gave a hard suck. "Where did you even learn this! "

He heard a small _pop_ as Rin released the throbbing organ from his mouth and licked his lips. " Rangiku-san" Rin simply said before giving a long sensual lick to the underside of the medics cock. He made an annoyed huff and quickly took the length back into his mouth when he heard his captured flower start to object, effectively reducing him back to the moaning and panting puddle he was before.

Rin looked up at the panting boy as he continued his actions, smirking at the clouded look in Hanataro eyes and the ever reddening blush on his cheeks. '_Looks like the drug was a success_.' He noted, referring to what he sprayed Hanataro with earlier. He wasn't expecting the knock out effect it had and he feared for his boyfriends safety as he laid there unconscious. Once he saw the tent Hanataro was pitching under his hakama, however, he thanked his amateurism at making potions and eagerly attacked his prize.

Another drawn moan brought him back from his muse as he felt Hanataro twitch in his mouth. He came off the now slick length and giggled at the small string of saliva that broke with the flick of his tongue.

Hanataro whimpered as the burning sensation pulsed at the sudden lose of pleasure. " w-wait.. Rin-chan.. P-please..!" he gave a light sigh as Rin started to stroke his member, simultaneously trailing kisses from his abdomen up to his neck. " Hmm? I thought you said you didn't want to have sex hana-kun~" he cooed before nipping at the medics neck. The drugged medic leaned his head to the side to give his captor better access to the sensitive area despite the nagging feeling of shame he felt at the back of his head.

" Nn-no.. I mean.. I don't. I just-_aaaah._" he moaned again as Rins grip on his member tightened. The burning that plagued him was becoming unbearable. He needed to be touched. He needed to be please. He needed release. He needed.. he needed... He didn't know what the hell he needed but he knew he needed it, _**Bad. **_

As if sensing his distress, Rin sat up and straddled his prize, effortlessly aligning Hanataros member with his entrance.

" ..! Wait! Rin-chan-" Hanataro spoke up suddenly realizing what Rin was going to do. The said captor (and possible sadist) frowned in annoyance.

" I'm not going to stop hana-kun so you might as well-"

"N-no I don't want you to stop!"

"..eh?" Rin blinked at the sudden bluntness in the statement. Hanataro seemed to be taken aback as well, now a bright shade of crimson despite the lack of light in the room.

"I-I.. want to keep going but.. wouldn't doing it like this hurt you?" He said shyly. Rin couldn't hold back the smile that crept on his features. Even with a mind numbing aphrodisiac running through his system while his innocent-turned-rapist boyfriend violated him in ways that Rin was sure were illegal, he still worried about the condition of his attacker more than himself.

Rin leant down to give his flower a loving kiss ( which was returned rather hesitantly) to reassure the medic of his well being. " I'll be fine, hana-kun. This is nothing compared to Kurotsuchi-taichou 'employee checkups'." Hanataro was sure that was suppose to be comforting even if it did make him more nervous. He was about to voice his concern again before he felt a sudden warmth engulf his member, followed by a soft cry from the one above him. The two small men quivered as they adjusted to the fairly new sensations between them. With a small grunt, Rin started to slowly move up and down, planting his hands on both sides of Hanataro to support himself. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt the heat flood to his cheeks at the reality of the situation.

Hanataro was actually _inside_ him.

His hands clenched the fabric of the futon they were on as he savored the sensation his lover moving in and out of him. He suddenly cried out and tossed his head back when the said lover had thrust his hips up.

" _AAhh~ _H-Hana-kun!" He looked down to see the lust filled gaze of his captive that sent even more shivers down his spine.

" R-Rin-chan! M-move more! Please!" Hanataro practically begged. Rin giggled at request as he started to bounce on his lovers lap in a steady pace.

" Your so impatient _hana-kun_._"_ He said. A small whimper was all Rin got in response as he continued to ride his bounded medic. Just then a thought flew through his head as the smile that graced his features twisted when he suddenly slowed. The medic underneath him groaned as the burning in his cells lashed out at the lost of pleasure.

"N-No.. Rin, Please!"

" You made me wait so long hana-kun, " Rin started. " Its only fair that I get to-nh-_AAH!" _His sentence went unfinished as Hanataro once again bucked his hips, forcing Rin to bounce on his begging organ. " W-Wait! Hana- _Iyaa_!" Rin squeaked as Hanataro thrust continued, forcing him to speed up his own movements to match. " Hanataro stooop! _Hnngh_.. but it feels so good.." He bit his lip to muffle his sounds of pleasure as they started to grow in volume. He didn't need the majority of squad four knowing of their late night relations.

Hanataro on the other hand was a panting, gasping, moaning mess as he thrust up into his lover. He didn't even know when his hips started moving, but the burning in his body made it hard to think as it continued to beg for the pleasure Rin was giving him. The burning intensified as he heard the boy above him cry out as he hit something deep inside him.

"_A_-_AHH_! Hana-_! _" Rin gasped when he felt the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten mercilessly when hana hit his sweet spot again. " Hana-kun. S-Stop! I don't-_ Aanh. _I don't wanna c-cum! Not _yeeet_! _" _He whined in protest, but one final thrust to his prostate caused the coil to snap.

Lights danced before his eyes as his whole body tensed in ecstasy while hana continued to thrust into him from below. He barely registered the scream that erupted from his throat as he released his seed, easily informing any surrounding shinigami what they were doing within these walls. The force of his orgasm finally left him as he slumped forward, gasping when he felt Hanataro shoot his own essence deep within him.

They both laid there quietly trying to catch their breath. Rin felt Hanataro shift below him and start to sit up. " R-Rin-chan.. Untie me.. Please." He gestured his arms that were still bound behind his back. Rin nodded, still caught in the waves of the afterglow as he fumbled with the knots before the binds loosened and fell on to the futon behind him. Almost instantly Hanataro wrapped his arms around his captor and crashed their lips together. Rin, already being breathless, whimpered into the kiss and broke it but hana simply moved from his lips to his neck, nipping and sucking at the now accessible skin.

" mmmh… hana-kun your so affectionate. " Rin panted out with a grin.

" I-I just.. I need to touch you.. " Hanataro rasped out. Rin trembled at the foreign tone in his lovers voice as he noticed Hanataro start to push him down. " Huh? … hana.. What are you-" He was cut off by another kiss as he felt the only remaining piece of clothing snatched from his arms and thrown carelessly to the side. His eyes went wide as he suddenly realized what was going on. " H-Hanataro wait no! No more-mmff- STOP!" He tried to push the drugged medic away when he was kissed again, only for his arms to be caught and pinned above him as his back made contact with the lower half of the futon, switching their positions. It was then he realized that Hanataro was still hard, despite releasing a generous amount of cum within him. '_Crap! I must have screwed up on the mix-_' His thoughts where ineruppted by a sudden violent thrust that forced him to cry out.  
>"<em>KYAA-Nnh<em>!" He whimpered as he felt the tears start to gather in his eyes.

" Mmmnh.. Rin-chan's.. So good.. " Hanataro thrust again, gaining another loud high-pitched cry from his lover that fueled the now searing heat that rippled through his being.

Rin cringed as his thrust became more frequent. He looked up, praying that his discomfort would appeal to the medic enough to snap him out of his drug crazed frenzy, but all he could see was the same lust filled look in those deep blue eyes. _" _ _fffuu. _H-Hana-kun- _Aah!_ H-Hanataro please st-" He suddenly gasped when he felt Hanataro hit his already abused prostate, sending waves of pain and pleasure flowing through him. " H-Hana. Wait!.._Oooh yes!_ I-I mean no- mmmf!" He whined as Hanataro leant down to abuse his lips once more before hovering over him as his groaned his name.

"Rin-chan.. Close.. I'm so close_ "_ Rin began to half moan/ half cry as hana continued his onslaught of the sweet spot that made colors dance before his eyes. He opened his mouth to beg Hanataro to stop again but all that came out was a bunch of incoherent babbles and breathy pleas as the speed increased to an even more unbearable pace.

Hanataros moans suddenly halted making the sounds of skin hitting skin being all that filled the room. He couldn't take it any more. The drug in his system was intensifying this already heated moment and threatening to push him over the edge. With one final cry he slammed his length into his lover, filling his abused cavity with his seed.

Rin gave a horsed squeak, his throat sore from all the abuse of moans and screams. He went limp and gasped as he fought to catch his breath, feeling the sudden weight of Hanataro collapsing over him as he came down from his own sexual high. Rin had managed to cum again, covering both their abdomens with another coat of his seed despite the tears that had left trails down his face. He wanted too move, but instead he let the pure exhaustion that was eating at him finally take over, passing out into a deep sleep..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few days later, Akon was walking out side the barracks of the twelve division with a pipe in his mouth. He currently had a bothered look on his face as he mumbled various scientific procedures to himself, a habit he picked up when ever he hit a snag in his research. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Rin who jumped almost ten feet in the air when he bumped into him. " Ah- sorry Rin I-"

" KYAAA! NO! NO MEANS NOOO!" Rin suddenly yelled as he ran off and ducked into an ally. Akon only blinked at the sudden reaction. " Uh.." Just then he noticed Hanataro practically skipping by him, his usual downcast expression replaced with an unsettling cheery one.

" Hello Akon-san~" He practically sung as he passed the now disturbed scientist. Akon watched as Hanataro turned down the alley Rin had went down and sweat dropped when he heard the conversation that followed.

" NO! NO MORE!" he hear Rin scream along with the a loud crash of a trash can, indicating a scuffle.

" But Rin-chan~ I wanna show you how much I love you~"

" I STILL CAN'T WALK RIGHT! NO! NO NO NO NO!" He saw the small figure clad in a white lab coat bolt from the alley and start to run, while a smiling Hanataro simply skipped after him, humming a tune until they were out of sight.

Akon stared in the direction they both vanished in before he turned and took a long breath of his pipe before exhaling calmly. " Once again.. I'm staying out of this one… " And with that, he started walking in the opposite direction.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN well i hoped it wasnt so and full of mistakes xD  
>Shitagi= you know that white part under the black part of thier shihakusho? i could be wrong but thats what i was told it was called. correct me if u know otherwise 3<strong>


End file.
